


Neither Rain Nor Heat

by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mailman AU, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith
Summary: Zuko just wants to settle down with his uncle in a new town after leaving his old life behind. The people are nice, but he has trouble adjusting after everything he's gone through--until he meets the local mailman, Sokka, whose optimism and charm eventually win him over and makes him feel right at home. If only the post office wasn't being closed down...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph & Zuko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Neither Rain Nor Heat

Zuko sat down on the couch and sighed quietly, looking around at his new environment.

The house was nice, though small. The neighborhood was pleasant enough to look at. Small lawns. Charming houses. The roads were well-paved, it was easy to drive or walk. The boxes were all unpacked, the furnishings all positioned. A dining room, a fitted kitchen, two bedrooms. Most of it was new; he only brought a small suitcase of personal belongings with him, which was placed in a safe hiding spot in his own bedroom.

It was all a far cry from the life he had known before. But that was what he wanted.

“Zuko,” his uncle said, stepping into the living room. “It seems everything is in order,” he smiled.

“I think so, Uncle,” Zuko nodded, rubbing his eye tiredly. Feeling the scar tissue around it made him shiver, though he tried to hide it.

“How are you feeling, nephew?” Iroh asked. “Is your eye--”

“I’m fine, uncle,” Zuko snapped.

“You seem tired, is all,” Iroh observed.

“I’m fine,” Zuko repeated more forcefully. Iroh restrained a sigh, and merely flashed a kindly smile.

“Then perhaps it is time we took some time out of our day to greet our new neighbors, don’t you think?” Iroh suggested. “An important part of moving into a community is to become part of that community.”

“I’m not interested in meeting new people,” Zuko said dryly, staring at the blank television screen.

“Come now, nephew,” Iroh said, approaching and sitting next to him. “It is no good to spend your time indoors at all hours, and it is bad form not to introduce yourself to your new neighbors.”

“You can go,” Zuko said, looking away. “I’m not stopping you.”

“That is not my concern, nephew,” Iroh said. “What do you intend to do now? We are here, and we are settled; do you plan to remain here in this room staring at the television?”

Zuko answered by standing up and walking away.

“I’m going to get some work done,” Zuko stated.

“Work?” Iroh repeated. “What work is there for you to do, nephew? Your father has fired you, and no doubt has told his colleagues not to bring you on.”

“I’m starting an independent service,” Zuko said. “As a consultant.”

“A consultant?” Iroh echoed. “Zuko, surely after everything we have gone through, you aren’t trying to stay in finance?”

“I have to, uncle,” Zuko said. “How else am I going to keep us afloat?”

“You could find work in town, Zuko, if you wanted to work,” Iroh said. “It is a pleasant little town, surely somebody is hiring, perhaps at a cafe, or a tea shop? Not that you need to work, you know…”

“I don’t plan on living off of your pension, uncle,” Zuko reminded.

“So you have said…” Iroh sighed. “And how shall you live, then, Zuko? Are you going to retreat into your little office, with your computer, and answer emails and phone calls all day, forever? You cannot stay in here forever, and you cannot be alone forever. Sooner or later, you are going to have to go out and be a part of this community.”

Zuko shook his head and turned around sharply. “I’m not having this debate with you, uncle,” he growled.

Iroh narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as his nephew walked away and closed the door to his office behind him. Sighing, the old man stood up and went to the kitchen to brew some tea. As he set the kettle to boil, he glanced at the table where his game of mahjong awaited. He seated himself, playing a few tiles as he waited for the kettle to sound, contemplating what to do with his nephew.

Looking outside, he noticed a young man, likely his nephew’s age, walking down the street. He was in a sky blue uniform, patches stuck all around it making it clear what office he belonged to, with a messenger bag slung over one shoulder and resting against his hip. His hair was pulled tightly back into a wolf tail, with the sides shaved down. In one hand, he had a bundle of letters.

Iroh observed as the young mailman paused in front of their house, and stared at it. Iroh could tell the mailman didn’t see him through the window, or didn’t notice, at least. The young man scratched at his chin, thinking. Iroh mirrored the action in curiosity as he, also, thought a little.

The mailman moved on, though Iroh saw him glancing back once more at the house. Iroh leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.  Mail had a way of bringing people together, Iroh knew that better than most…

The kettle began to screech, and so Iroh went to take it off and make his tea. As he did so, he elected to begin the process of making sure he and Zuko’s mailing addresses were all properly changed over to their new residence. After all, it would be a shame if they were cut off from the greater world because their postage was going to the wrong place.

A plan concocting in his head, Iroh sipped his tea as he considered what to make for the neighbors when he invited them over.


End file.
